Where For Art Thou Zim?
by Quietus
Summary: Zim has gone missing, are Gir and the 'royal' the only people to find him? First Fic! R


Disclaimer: All Invader Zim characters belong to Johnen Vasquez , Nickelodeon (the basterds!) and Viacom (equal basterds!). A/N: This is my first fic, don't flame me because of my poor writing skills. R&R.  
  
Where For Art Thou Zim?  
  
(Third Person's POV) Gir opened his enormous blue eyes after had just waking up from a quiet nap. He looked around his 'human' living room and grinned. The Scary Monkey Show was on! Gir leaped from the couch to find the remote. But wait. Something was wrong. Was it the lack of the proud Irken invader, walking about the house? Maybe it was because Gir had left the taquitos in the microwave oven for to long, and they had burned. Gir happily bounced into the invaders secret laboratory, not so neatly concealed underneath the house. "Piggy!" Gir exclaimed as he saw the fat pink blob try to hobble away from him. "Awwww, piggy, don't leave!" Gir started to chase after it when he remembered what he came down for in the first place. Now, this was an incredible feat for Gir, as he hardly remembered his own name at times. "Master?" he called out into the darkness. The computer was turned off, which was unusual for a tallest-faithful Irken like Zim. He usually kept it on to hear if there were any incoming transmissions from the Tallest. "Master?" he called out again, looking for the missing invader. His robotic voice echoed off of the metal ceiling, and returned to Gir's antenna. Where could he be? Maybe he was at skool. But wait, it was Saturday, that couldn't be it. Maybe he couldn't handle all the human-stinkbeast's and. no, he couldn't have left Gir here, alone to fend for himself. Gir strutted outside to where the Voot-Cruiser was kept. He opened the door a little. No, the Voot-Cruiser was still intact. Gir was worried. His master wasn't usually gone on Saturday's. Gir decided to visit the Dib- humans house, to see if master had gone there. He jumped into his florescent, green dog suit and zipped it up. As Gir headed toward Dibs house, he saw this poor, gray haired guy selling moose's. Gir stared at the small, brown haired, stuffed animals and couldn't help wanting to buy one. Gir walked over and took one from the box. The man didn't seem to notice, and continued shouting "Please, for the love of GOD, buy my mooses! Cheap, uh, BUY THEM! AAAGHHH!" the guy's right eye twitched and rolled back into his head, then rolled back out as if it had never happened. Gir hugged his new toy happily as he continued walking toward Dibs house. "Doom, doom, doom, de doom, doom, doom." Gir sang gaily as he reached the front door of the Membrane's household. Gir rang the bell. "Who's there?" Gaz said angrily, as she was being interrupted from her most bloody game, The Ultimate Piggy Battle. "It's meeeeeeee." Gir said lazily, drawing out the word. "H'm." Gaz grunted as she continued to ignore her visitor. From that point, Dib had come down the stairs, and had opened the door for Gir. Dib had grown taller as the four years of chasing Zim had made him more muscular, also.(A/N: Ooh La La!) "Wha'da you want?" Dib said, staring at the little robot. "Master, he left me. But we were soooo happy!" Gir cried, sobbing in a TV soap sort-of way. Dib raised his brow, and thus gave Gir a chance to barge past him into his house. Pizza boxes, soda cans, and crumpled papers laid everywhere. Gir continued sobbing. "MASTER! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?" he cried. The moose in his metallic hand squeaked as Gir squeezed him. Dib winced. "Shut up! You'll wake up Dad." Dibs father had been working extra hard that month, and that left him hardly an opportunity to get some sleep. Dib suddenly realized that Zim was gone. "Oh wow! Now I'll finally get that alien scum's lab on video!" Dib ran upstairs to get his camera. "Freak." Gaz muttered to herself as she continued to play her violent game. She smirked as she sliced another piggy in half.100 points.  
  
It was nearly 12:00 when Gir finally went back to his own house. The little robot had cried his non-existing brains out by then. Gir went inside, locked the door, and sat on the couch. He suddenly remembered something in his little gumball brain. Before he had taken a nap, he remembered the eyes. What were the eyes? Gir struggled to remember more. Red. something about the color red. Then the shout's.. "Don't take him, . won't understand. stupid.. Royal." Royal? Who was royal? A thing? Perhaps a person? Gir closed his eyes now. He would remember more later. He thus dreamed of piggys, his master, and the eyes. The taquitos let up a small burnt smell, and continued to stick to the bottom of the microwave.  
  
(Cals POV)  
  
" Stay here. don't follow them. we will return. wait for the eyes." I awoke with a start. Where was I? Who was I? I remembered. I was a royal. I was sent to earth on a mission. I moved my amber hair out of my eyes. This was the place. Forgetting my confusing dream, I made my way to the house that was assigned to me. I looked around. Where was my damn ship? Turning to my left, I saw the thing, cleverly hidden behind a clump of trees. Leave it, I told myself. I noticed some creatures walking around. God, what were they again? I studied this. Oh yea, 'humans'. Disgusting creatures, no rank. I fit perfectly with them. My disguise had cleverly hidden my true body, which I thought was a LOT more attractive. What were those humans looking at? I ignored them and headed straight for the house. Royal duty was if you started a mission, you had to end it. No excuses. You were killed if you had excuses. I am supposed to be home right now, bossing other royals around, but no. Instead that FILTHY cousin of mine is controlling MY Empire, MY people. Shit. I made it to the ominous green house, and pressed the doorbell. A green dog answered, looking up at me with big, sad eyes.. "Oh, I thought you were master." He said sadly. Master? "Oh, um, but I am your master." I said confused. What damn weird creatures!  
  
The dog looked at me confused then said, "No you're not." This was my chance. Taking out my royal badge, I presented it to him. "I am a royal. An Irken informed me that he was in trouble." Whew, now that was over. "Will you find my master?" he said innocently. "Of course, that's my job human. The names Cal." I held out my disguised hand, which I almost didn't recognize. " GIIIRRRRRR." He said. I assumed that was his name, so I entered the house. It was plain and human looking, ignoring the fact that the ceiling was covered in wires. "Royal shit." I said. Cussing was my favorite thing to do, only next to destroying. "Where's the Irken I talked with?" I questioned the dog. "Gone!" he wailed. " A kidnapping case. Boy, this is the first one I've had in years." I said. Drawing my gun, I held it up to the ceiling, and surveyed the room with my eyes. " Stay behind me, your abductors might still be inside the house." I muttered. Going into the kitchen, I looked around. The room reeked of a burning smell. Smoke, maybe? I looked at the floor. Clearly imprinted was a mark. It was in a foreign language. Ah. It was Irken. The purple L looking shape clearly spelled out.no. It couldn't be Vaz.not Vaz..  
  
A/N: So, what do you think. Good, Bad, Crunchy? Let me know and stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


End file.
